InterDimensional whatever that means Gettogether
by HolyTiger34
Summary: LA1 and LA2 meet each other the characters meet they're conterparts and possible romance who knows oh and when i say romance i mean with the other game's characters Read and Review and i'll try to update weekly. Possible OOC because of the dem. colliding
1. Chapter 1

Hi… im whatever my account name is at the moment… and yeah… enjoy the fic… or not the choice is urs. Oh yeah I'm not emo tyvm.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Luminous Arc series or any of the characters. Oh and I don't own anything Star wars either

**A Long, Long Time Ago **

**in an Other Dimension far far away… **

_(Star wars theme playing)_

_**Inter-dimensional (whatever that means) Get Together**_

_**Chapter 1: WTF are we?**_

**Once upon a time, there was a boy/ dragon rym thingy and a directly related and somewhat alike Rune Knight dimensions apart each thriving in a story where everything happens to, unusually, revolve around them... they lead peaceful lives of destroying monsters and other violent stuff like that all, for the peace of the world yadda yadda yadda. But this isn't about what they did after the horrors inflicted on their worlds that they saved with the help of their friends. No! This, is the story of what happens when those 2 boys- er men- er dragon and master meet for the first time… and when their friends meet their matches… and well that's it… yup … so scroll down and read the rest of the story!!!! Please…**

**Alph's POV**

"How's this? Any better?"

"No Alph, not nearly hard enough"

"… Damn … almost got it… yeah! Did I get it now?"

" Ah, oh,woah!!! Ow! I'm impressed I have a good feeling about your … 'natural affinity' but still not good enough." That's exactly what I wanted; I practically wanted her to beg for me to try… I wanted to make her as happy as possible.

"Ugh, it's just, doing this is … so tiring… heh calm down Lucia I was just kidding!"

"Ugh, come on Alph you have to do it harder, with more passion ugh you're hopeless… yeah, now you got it, yes! Oh yes! Yeah, just like that you did well, Alph, for a… (seductive giggle) weakling" she grinned at me that angelic way. I felt my cheeks heating up. I was tired as hell and really glad we stopped.

"WOW! Finally you guys get along." I turned my head and saw Theo and Leon were watching us.

"Hey, Alph having fun?! Well, it looks like it, by the way you're sweating!"

"Hey! It's not like that! Get out of here!" I screamed as I pushed Theo and Leon out the door.

"Perv! I'm just teaching him to cast spells!" Lucia yelled.

"Alone in a locked room!?" Leon teased on the other side of the door

"Yeah it's for your own protection… and our privacy." I muttered.

"Any way we came to tell you that Vanessa needs you." _Why would she need us? She disappeared a couple of months earlier … saying I'll be back later to a smoking paradise to relax in and sh,e well left our lives… why the hell does she from us? _

"She called everyone else and we're waiting on you. Says that she wants to bring us somewhere," Leon grinned, "She sounded like she wanted something."

"Huh? I thought Cecille was your girlfriend? You haven't been cheating on her again, have you?" I sighed

"What? I haven't cheated on her?! What are you talking about? Whatever we had a date now but if Vanessa needs all of us it must be urgent." Leon moaned.

"See you there big brother!" Theo's voice slowly faded until I couldn't hear the sounds of their footsteps.

"Well, I guess we should go now… I had fun Lucia."

"Yeah I guess you're not a total loss," She teased. I opened the door and she pushed pass me and went through the door. I rolled my eyes and followed behind.

Before long we found a huge get together of our old friends and allies we fought side by side in those epic battles I sighed as I explored the past.

"Why did you call us here Vanessa?" Saki asked.

"I came to show you to another dimension." She answered.

"Ha ha that's funny Vanessa. Now tell us the real reason why we're all here." Mavi ordered.

"It's not a joke I found another dimension with witches and knights, but more importantly hot springs." Vanessa cheered.

"Ugh! No way!" I yelled in disgust, "I will not have a repeat of what happened to me last time I was at one."

"Oh yeah! How was that Alph?" Leon winked. I turned to face him. I was really mad when I found out there was only one hot spring and I *Ahem* had to share it with Lucia.

"Shut up! you perv there was only one hot spring! And I had to uh…"

"Why did you like it?" Leon sneered.

"Did you?" Lucia turned to look at me.

"Uh…"

"Back to the matter at hand," Heath ordered.

"Come on you guys it'll be fun, unlike the boring puddle of water we live in…" Vanessa's offer was tempting, no one really disobeyed the rules and the monsters had been totally eradicated, so it really was boring.

"I'm in," I raised my hand. Everyone was shocked. Then Leon agreed. So did Cecille She couldn't bear being away from Leon after all. Soon everyone had agreed.

"Great!" Vanessa said as she tore a portal open with her scythe, "Let's go then." She stepped through it.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Come on Theo it'll be fun!" I smiled as I grabbed my little brother and threw him in.

"Yahoo!" Leon yelled as he jumped in.

"After you," I motioned to Lucia, "after all ladies first"

"No, not this time," she grabbed my hand and pulled me in with her. Being in the portal was like riding in a tornado, falling while being knocked from side to side. Lucia's grip on me tightened as we plunged into nothingness.

"Whatever you do, don't let go! Ok Lucia?" I shouted, then the next thing I know… she let go.

Roland's POV

"Hah! I win again!" Rasche cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah, I guess I'll never be as powerful as you." I smiled the only reason he wins against me is that I don't engage. It's the only reason I'm good. Then I heard the crack of thunder and a hole ripped through the sky.

"Woah…"

"What in the world…" Then these weird objects started to fall out of them 1 after another.

"Rasche, tell everyone to grab one of those objects to identify! I'll go check one out!"

"Got it!" I dashed towards the closest one. I got there in no time flat to find a guy passed out and wearing blue and white armor armed with a rifle and a sword. I drew mine as he awoke.

"What? Where the hell am I?"

2 B Cont'd

Me: Yay! 1st chapter toon in next week for the next one! Til then toodles! Oh read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ____________________ (insert my name here) here!!

Well I'm back so yeah if this didn't get out in the sum. Possible OOC because the characters don't kno how to react toward their same… + the dimensions are colliding creating a rift in the space time continuum that may end life as we know it!!!!! Enjoy the fic :D

Inter-Dimensional (whatever that means) Get Together

Chapter 2: You Remind Me of … Well… Me!!

Roland's POV

"Where the hell am I?" the weird looking knight said to me.

"Carnava… where else would you be? Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky? What's with the gun?!" I really don't know why but he kinda reminded me of… well… me. It got me curios and I had weird urges to blurt stuff out.

"I'm Alph Lucia's Rym or as Mel called me her 'fated kinship'" he kinda shivered after he finished kinship part I guess he doesn't really like her, or is really bad at hiding his affection.

"I'm Roland the current Master of Carnava not to mention I have to surround myself with *ahem* hot witches." I have no idea why I said that I just had a weird urge to tell this guy all of my deep feelings.

"Cool… I'm a dragon." He answered as he sat up.

"I have Mother Lapis!" Which I had no idea what it did at all I mean it just you know hangs there. I also notice this turned into a who's cooler contest but I couldn't stop myself.

"I HAVE A GUN!" he answered smugly as he held up a magical rifle and a head of a dragon formed at the barrel releasing a beam of massive power. I was not impressed I exploded.

"I'VE BEEN RAPED BY 10 DIFFERENT GIRLS AT LEAST ONCE!!!!!!!!!" WTF!?! I thought _did I just say that? Why did I just say that!? Oh well it seemed I won according his facial expression._

"Damn… lucky!" _What in the_?, "I've only been raped by 4 … were you awake?" he asked quizzically.

"Uh, no…" I muttered, "I was only awake for a few." _I then had an urge to ask him a question related to this subject. _

"You have a girl friend?" he gave me wide eyes in response.

"Yeah… it was one of those girls. Even though we were destined to be lovers since birth… I need her because I love her…" Why did he say this to me? A complete stranger?! Even though it seems we've known each other since we were born, like brothers, or best friends… but I felt I needed to return it with my own answer.

"Same here, except I had a choice and I chose her over the other possible 8ish," I grinned, "Her name's … Althea."

"Lucia… I miss you," he muttered the last part, "Wait! Lucia! Damn it I told her not to let go! She came out of the portal like me!" _what portal? I figured it was the hole in the sky… which magically disappeared._

"Then why don't we just look for my friends they most likely found them by now."

"K, let's go!" but as we got up to leave…

"I say! A dragon, how interesting! Tell me what is it like?"

"Oh, nothing that different from being a human… and you are very good at making tea."

"That meant a lot to me… even though I get that every day." The two new comers rounded the corner and revealed their identities.

"Pip!?"

"Theo?!" well that saved us the trouble of finding one.

"Look here, Master Roland, I found this fellow when I went looking for what fell from the sky. We got along so fast! But who is that Master Roland?" He gestured at Alph.

"Oh, Pip, this is Alph-"

"Brother, this is Pip, my new best buddy!"

"But, I thought I was your best bud…" Alph looked like a hurt puppy. I snickered at him as quiet as I could.

"But you're my brother, that won't ever change."

"Ok I guess I could live with that…" Alph walked over to Theo, got him in a head lock, and gave him a nougy (srry don't kno how to spell it).

"Any way where were you guys going?"

"Back to the castle why?"

"Then everybody must be there too, let's go!"

…

"Rasche how do I spend my free time you ask? I spend it in town scoping out the goodness."

"Oh Leon my friend why would I need a town… when I'm surrounded by hotties?" Rasche pointed at all the girls in the party that he "looks" at.

"Hm… very true very true… but I have a girl friend." He pointed at Twilight witch engaged in a conversation with Dia about something.

"I do too; it's the girl next to yours."

"The twelve year old!?!" Leon exclaimed.

"No you idiot!!!! The one talking to yours."

"Calm down I was just kidding." We were the last one's to get there but oh well, we heard all of their conversation and it gave me an idea.

"Hey, Alph?"

"Yeah?"

"We should trade girl friends!"

"!??!!!!?!!?!?!?"

2 b con't

Yup that's it… prepare for heart makes, heart breaks, and heart aches next time! Hope u like it so far…

I'm out! :D


End file.
